La magie ou la peur de l'echec
by linkbest45
Summary: Le monde a été brisé suite à une guerre sans merci opposant deux sources de magie, cet évènement destructeur fut nommé la grande déchirure. C'est dans ce contexte de destruction que le Commandant Faelion, mage du temps, va tenter de rendre sa liberté au monde soumis à une entité obscure et inconnue.
1. Prélude

.

La magie

Ou

La peur de l'échec

* * *

Prélude

* * *

Avez-vous entendu parler de ce monde ? Non ? Et bien laissez moi vous le présenter. On le nomme Oblrs, prononcez le 'Aubelère'. Dans ce monde, une maladie frappe un habitant sur cent, cette maladie pousse l'individu à dévelloper un système sanguin symétrique à celui existant. Ce système, au lieu d'avoir du sang qui circule, il s'agit d'une matière étrange dont on a trouvé qu'un seul nom : la Mana. Certains ordres de guerriers enseignait à s'en servir, on en dénotait douze avant la grande déchirure.

Les douze ordres ont disparus, pourtant aujourd'hui encore leurs enseignements perdurent. Des douze ordres on retient douze composantes au talent dit 'magique'. Chacun ayant ses particularités, ses aliés et ses opposants. Les douze arts sont en fait douze éléments séparés en trois groupes : les quatre éléments majeurs, les quatre secondaires, les quatre scientifiques.

Les quatre majeurs, aussi surprenant que cela semble, il s'agit du feu, de l'air, de l'eau et de la terre. Les quatre secondaires sont quant à eux le plasma, mélange de feu et d'air, l'électricité, mélange d'air et d'eau, la vie, mélange d'eau et de terre, et pour finir la lave, mélange de terre et de feu. Pour finir les quatre scientifiques correspondent au temps, à l'espace, à l'entropie, et à l'alchimie, que l'on préfère appeler manipulation quantique.

Maintenant que vous avez l'idée vague des règles de la magie, je vous laisse deviner les conséquence du manque de magie, ce qu'il faut par contre savoir c'est qu'il faut une vie pour maitriser ne serait-ce qu'un domaine, donc il est rare de voir un maître dans plus de deux composante. Je pense avoir fait le tour des règles du jeu, donc maintenant il est temps de vous contextualiser ! Sachez cependant qu'il existe deux face à la Mana, tout comme il y a toujours deux face à tout. Maintenant, je vous met ce court extrait audio que l'on faisait écouter aux voyageurs interplanaire.

 _De court grésillement se font entendre à travers des enceintes d'un autre âge, puis un long soupir avant qu'une voix se fasse entendre, celle d'un homme de toute évidence._

Bonjour, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans Oblrs. Sachez que maintenant que vous êtes ici, vous allez devoir vous enregistrer auprès du gouvernement en tant qu'être extraplanaire, autrement en cas d'accident, nous risquons de vous tuer à cause de nos traitement légèrement différent et spécialement fait pour nos mages. Ah oui, comme beaucoup le savent probablement déjà, il existe deux groupes sombre qui veulent le contrôle absolu, méfiez-vous d'eux, ils sont dangereux et on ignore encore s'ils veulent se servir de vous pour faire une différence dans la grande guerre.

 _Soudain, un grand bruit se fit entendre, puis une autre voix paniqué se fit entendre, mais trop loin et le parlé était trop rapide pour être compris. L'homme s'éclaircit la voix avant de reprendre._

Le temps m'est compté, mais vous pouvez encore sauver le monde, liberer les pauvres âmes et les faibles, le monde est au bord de la destruction, et ils ignorent encore les conséquence du conflit entre bien et mal. Le monde est au bord du déchirement, et seul les mages encore neutre pourront...

 _Une grosse explosion se fit entendre, et il n'y eu plus aucun son._

Bon, maintenant que vous savez qu'il y a eu une petite guerre, vous pouvez vous lancer dans cette aventure, unique. Bienvenue aventuriers, bienvenue en Oblrs. Et savourez, savourez cette histoire, et ce plongeons dans l'inconnu. Sachez cependant que les connaissances, en ce monde, sont un précieux don, ne les perdez pas, ne les ignorez pas. Mes amis, soyez prudents au détour de ces pages, ou la mort vous accueillera, car nulle erreur n'est permise.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Faelion

.

Chapitre 1

Faelion

* * *

« Commandant ! On nous attaque, c'est un assaut...

-de Dame Mana, je sais.

-Si vous le saviez, pourquoi ne pas intervenir, et qu'est-ce que vous étiez en train d'enregistrer ?

-L'espoir.

-Toujours aussi nébuleux... Bon, il nous faut...

-Silence Central. Je vais annoncer quelque chose d'important.

-Quoi donc ? »

La voix du Commandant se fit entendre dans les locaux des Chevaliers Temporels, elle annonça partir à la recherche d'un être capable de changer à jamais la face du monde, et qu'à partir de ce jour, John 'Central' Bradford donnerai les ordres. Puis plus rien.

Suite à ça, je décidais de regardé dans le vide, ou plutôt dans la multitude de possibles qui constitue l'avenir, je savais qu'en me tournant de verrais le passé, et je gardais en mémoire l'heure très précise de mon départ, et je partais pour le seul possible envisageable pour le moment. J'apparus dans les ruines de mon ancien quartier général, cinq cent ans plus tard. Je soupirais et partit à la recherche d'un élu. Un être transcendant tellement l'existance et la magie elle-même qu'il pourrait vivre assez longtemps pour connaître les subtilité d'au moins neuf composantes. On n'a malheureusement jamais connu un tel homme et cela en tout temps. Comment je le sais me demanderez-vous ? Je suis le dernier mage du Temps.

Lorsqu'on me demandait d'où je venais, je répondais toujours la même chose : Je l'ignore. Puis en général on me demandait qui j'étais, et je ne pouvais que répondre : Si je ne sais pas d'où je viens, comment saurais-je qui je suis ? J'allais d'un âge à un autre, cherchant toujours et encore l'élu, ou au moins un héros capable de faire front. Et je finis par trouver, dans l'univers des possibles, un jeune homme touché par la bénédiction de Dame Mana. Et je finis par voir de qui mon maître voulait parler quand il me dit qu'il y avait un élu, un héros capable de faire front lors de la grande guerre. J'étais partit de mon époque depuis environ trente ans, et enfin je vis où mon maître voulais en venir. Vous allez me demander comment j'ai conscience du temps qui s'écoule alors que mon pouvoir sur le temps me rend insensible à celui-ci, et bien certes je n'y suis plus sensible, mais j'ai la conscience très aigüe de son écoulement. Un vieux sage à dit un jour « Un magicien n'est jamais en retard, ni en avance d'ailleurs. Il arrive toujours à l'heure prévue. » Et rien n'est plus vrai que cette phrase chez moi.

Je m'approchais du jeune héros. Il affrontait quatre mage aguérit par des décénies d'entraînement et d'apprentissage, et il le faisait seul avec ses faibles pouvoirs. Son seul avantage était sa résilience. Je lui décochais un sourire puis d'un battement de cil, je disparu de son champ de vision pour finir derrière lui. L'avantage de contrôler le temps c'est qu'on peut le ralentir, l'accélerer, l'arrêter ou même le traverser. J'avais arrêté le temps et fait quelques pas pour me mettre derrière lui, et je faisais face aux autres mages, tous apprentis dans des éléments majeurs. Et j'ouvris la bouche pour décliner, pour la première fois depuis trente ans, mon identité. Admirant par la même occasion la belle palette de couleur par laquelle un visage peut passer quand un homme est confronté à une dizaine d'émotions contraires. L'un d'entre eux finis par dire :

« Peu importe qui tu es, dégage avant de finir en dommage collatéral ! Ce gosse ne s'est pas conformé à la loi, nous allons donc le sanctionner.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai horreur des jeunes, _lui rétorquais-je_ , prétentieux et se croyant au-dessus des Archmages.

-T'es sourd !? Dégage de notre route, déchet ! _Me répondit-il avec véhémence_

-Bon, vu que Reno n'a toujours pas compris que j'étais à un tout autre niveau, il est temps de lui montrer le prix de telles erreurs. _Dis-je avec un rire des plus sardonique_

Ils ont tout les quatres lancés leurs sorts en même temps, et d'un sourire, après avoir posé ma main sur l'épaule de l'enfant j'arrêtais l'écoulement de la dimension qui ne s'arrête jamais, et lui intimant de se cacher derrière les arbres qui se trouvaient derrière les sinistres manipulateur élémentaires. Une fois qu'il s'était caché, je rétablissais l'écoulement du temps et évitant leurs sorts je commençais à incanter le miens, tout pendant qu'ils disaient :

« Où est passé ce fumier ?

-J'en sais rien, mais ce que dis ce vieux fou me donne froid dans le dos.

-J'en appèle aux cents cercles du temps, permettez votre écoulement, et rendez mon jugement sur ces quatre inconscients qui ont osé renier votre supériorité.

-Il dit quoi ?

-Aucune idée, cette langue est celle des Archimages de l'ancien temps, vous savez, celle que nos maître nous ont dit qu'elle pouvait servir de catalyseur aux sorts majeurs.

-De par leur ignorance, ils sont entré dans la danse, sortez-les de cet enchevêtrement d'ennuis qu'ils se sont attiré, à l'aide de votre puissance dépassant l'entendement, et je vous en conjure protégez-les.

Mon incantation venait de s'achever, et soudain leur corps émit une lumière bleutée, et le temps sembla s'accélerer pour eux, il alla deux fois plus vite, puis quatre, puis huit, puis seize, puis trente-deux, puis soixante-quatre, puis cent vingt-quatre. Le temps s'accéléra tellement qu'en l'espace d'une minute il ne restait d'eux plus que les os, et seulement à ce moment, le sort s'arrêta. L'enfant revint vers moi, avec dans le regard cette flamme, mi-impressionné, mi-effrayé qu'un élève offre à son maître. La preuve d'un soutient, d'une amitié et d'un respect sans limite. Je le regardais quand à moi avec, dans le regard, une flamme d'espoir, preuve que je le mènerai au niveau suivant de maîtrise. Il finit par dire :

« Je me nomme Wode, et mon ancien maître m'a enseigné les base de la manipulation des flammes.

-Bonjour Wode, comme je l'ai déjà dit, je suis Faelion, Archmage du Temps. Je ne peux t'enseigner mon savoir pour des raisons logiques de savoir déjà présent en toi.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Il te faudra maîtriser les flammes, jeune homme. Cependant je peux t'enseigner à le faire mieux que quiconque.

-Mais, n'êtes-vous pas mage du Temps ?

-C'est très compliqué, mais pour faire simple, les rares mage qui maîtrisent plusieurs arts sont tous maître du temps.

-Ils ont tous été tué d'après Seigneur Ether.

-Fidèle, ni à Dame Mana, ni à Seigneur Ether, les mages du temps ont en effet été décimés, il n'en existe plus qu'un aujourd'hui.

-Comment sav... ah, oui, vous l'êtes. Peu importe, vous voulez vraiment devenir mon maître ?

-Bien entendu jeune homme.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu représente à toi seul tout les espoirs qu'il reste à ce monde.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

-Nébuleux comme réponse...

-Je n'en dirais pas plus, et il faudra t'y faire, jeune initié.

-Je m'en doute Archmage Faelion.

Je lui fit signe de me suivre, et on finit par arriver dans les ruines de mon ancien quartier général. Ce grand bâtiment qui avait tout ou presque pour un apprentissage. Je lui montrais l'aile où se situera sa chambre en le mettant au défi de tout réparer sans se servir de pouvoir magique. Il me regarda d'un œil soupçonneux avant de partir faire sa besogne. Quant à moi, je me mis à rénover tout le reste en faisant appel à mes souvenir et surtout en me servant de beaucoup d'huile de coude.

La première leçon de mon apprentis qui était non seulement la plus longue, mais aussi la plus importante de son existance était qu'utiliser la magie à tout instant nous éloignait de l'échec, et que c'était en s'en rapprochant le plus qu'on pouvait devenir meilleurs. Il mit dix longue années à l'assimilé, car même dans ses derniers retranchements il n'abandonne jamais. On a rénové le bâtiment grâce à mon premier enseignement. La base avait retrouvé son éclat d'antan. Étendu en quatre sous-sols, ayant quatre pièces entourant l'ascenseur de chaque étage, elles même entourées d'autre pièces, elles aussi entourées d'autre pièces, et cela sur dix cercles. Chaque étage était divisé en quatre ailes, à chaque point cardinal. Je ne décrirais pas chaque ailes de chaque étage, sachez juste que les ailes ne communiquent pas entre-elles horizontalement comme verticalement, il n'existe donc qu'un seul accès : l'ascenseur.

Suite à cette première leçon, le jeune initié appris, avec mon aide, à canaliser des sorts de feu de plus en plus puissant, son emplois du temps était divisé en deux, du lever du soleil au repas il apprenait à canalyser sa mana, et du repas au coucher il apprenait la langue des Archmages. Il apprenait vite, mais pas assez, le temps nous étant compté, lorsqu'il eut quarante ans, l'âge de l'intronisation je lui annonçais qu'il lui faudrait maintenant apprendre seul. Il n'était pas prêt, mais au moins il était le meilleur mage au monde. Seulement il ne pourrait rien faire seul. Je lui fit promettre de revenir ici une fois par an, et le laissais partir avec le titre de Olmage.


End file.
